


Pizzaboys

by sereny_mx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungKyun as siblings, This is literally food porn, Wonho is a new worked in Hyungwon's dad's pizza place and Hyungwon finds him hot, playful bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereny_mx/pseuds/sereny_mx
Summary: Hyungwon works at his dad's pizza place when one day, his dad introduces him to his new co-worker Shin Wonho. Wonho seems to be intent on making Hyungwon's life miserable with his sexiness and greasy flirtations, but Hyungwon is convinced he can deal with him. Or can he?





	Pizzaboys

Hyungwon and Changkyun are arguing almost violently as they approach the family pizza restaurant.  
  
“You’re just a sore loser, Mr Can’t-Even-Play-Smoke-On-The-Water,” Changkyun spits out, thumping Hyungwon on the shoulder for emphasis.  
  
Hyungwon retaliates by pushing Changkyun into a bush and shouting, “Whatever, Dragonforce geek!”  
  
Guitar Hero is very serious business for the two siblings.  
  
They rough each other up for the next thirty seconds until they cross the road. Changkyun stops outside the restaurant to execute a highly dramatised imitation of Hyungwon’s air guitar skills.  
  
“Oh, screw you,” Hyungwon drawls, pushing through the door and making sure it slams into Changkyun’s face. He stalks through the maze of chairs and tables and is nearly at the counter when a gargantuan weight settles on his back.  
  
“How d’you like me now?” Changkyun yells, clinging to Hyungwon like a limpet.  
  
“Changkyuuuuun,” Hyungwon whines, trying to shake him away. “You’re such a fatass, get off!”  
  
Changkyun slides down and cuffs Hyungwon round the ear. “At least my friends don’t call me a bean sprout.” He grins and escapes through the Employees Only door to get ready for work.  
  
Hyungwon scowls at the door for a second. Brother or no brother, Changkyun is going to pay one day. Even if he is cuter. And smarter. And more witty.  
  
“Chae Hyungwon! Stop behaving like an animal in here.”  
  
Hyungwon winces and turns around slowly. He comes face to face with his father – a nice, friendly looking man. Until you act like an animal in his restaurant.  
  
“Sorry, Dad. But Changkyun—“  
  
Mr Chae rolls his eyes and holds up a hand. “I don’t want to hear it. I do, however, want you to meet our newest employee.”  
  
He steps aside and a short-haired, broad-shouldered, gonna-do-you-all-night Sex God smiles at Hyungwon.  
  
“Hi,” the Sex God says. “I’m Shin Wonho.”  
  
Hyungwon stumbles forward and trips over a chair in his haste to greet Shin Wonho. He ends up with a view of the floor and then Shin Wonho’s crotch.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” he mumbles into Shin Wonho’s jeans.  
  
Changkyun laughs like a drain from behind the counter while Mr Chae facepalms.

X

  
  
“Pass me the barbeque sauce,” Hyungwon commands, waving an impatient hand.  
  
Wonho’s been working at the restaurant for two weeks and he’s already driving Hyungwon mad with frustration, both sexual and normal.  
  
“Sure.” Wonho hands it over. He giggles when Hyungwon tries to flip the cap open and it squirts halfway across the bench. “You always make such a mess. I don’t understand it.”  
  
Hyungwon huffs a bit and ignores Wonho. He focuses on trying to criss-cross the sauce over the pizza base.  
  
It fails. But at least the pizza has a smile.  
  
“Come here,” Wonho murmurs, suddenly pressed up against Hyungwon’s back all warm and strong. “Like this.” He takes Hyungwon’s hand holding the sauce bottle and guides it in smooth lines.  
  
Hyungwon holds his breath and tries his best to ignore Wonho’s crotch pressing into his backside.  
  
“Your hands are soft,” he blurts out. Stupid, stupid brain.  
  
Wonho chuckles into his ear, low and hot. Hyungwon is instantly glad that he’s wearing an apron.  
  
“All the better to make you tongue-tied with,” Wonho teases.  
  
“Yah!” Hyungwon pushes him away quickly, blushing the colour of his father’s Secret Recipe Tomato Sauce. “You’ve got nothing to do with my tongue!”  
  
“Yet,” Wonho says seriously. “Nothing to do with your tongue, yet.”  
  
Hyungwon has absolutely no response to that.

X

  
  
“So, I’ve been thinking,” Wonho says, three weeks later, cornering Hyungwon in the employee bathroom and standing in front of the door. No escape.  
  
“I didn’t know you could think,” Hyungwon squeaks. In a very manly, charismatic way.  
  
“Fine,” Wonho admits. “I’ve been _wondering_.”  
  
Hyungwon is suspicious. “Wondering what?”  
  
Wonho smiles. A slow, syrupy thing curling like smoke around the edges. “Why you haven’t kissed me yet,” he answers.  
  
Hyungwon jerks in surprise and whacks his hip into the sink. “Fuck,” he says, uncharacteristically.  
  
Wonho shrugs. “Or that.”  
  
Hyungwon grabs the little bottle of squirty soap and wields it at Wonho. “Get out!”  
  
Grinning, Wonho opens the door and slips halfway out of it. “You can soap me down later, baby,” he purrs, sending a wink Hyungwon’s way.  
  
The bottle of soap hits a closed door and Hyungwon curses, silently. Wonho is pretty quick.

X

  
  
Changkyun is working tables out front. There is only Wonho and Hyungwon in the kitchen, much to Hyungwon’s despair.  
  
“Pass me the cheese,” Hyungwon barks. His sanity is nearly in tatters from Wonho’s incessant teasing.  
  
“Your mom,” Wonho replies.  
  
“Pass. The. Cheese.”  
  
“Your mom.”  
  
“Cheese!”  
  
Wonho pauses in thought for just a second, and then,“Your mom.”  
  
Hyungwon lets out a howl of rage and grabs the goddamn cheese. He upends it over Wonho’s head. “Why are you such an ass? Who the fuck makes mom jokes anymore?” he yells.  
  
“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”  
  
Hyungwon wants to tear his hair out. “Because you’re an ass!”  
  
“You have a great ass,” Wonho compliments. “I’d kiss it.”  
  
“Stop talking about ass and kissing!”  
  
“Hey,” Wonho protests, “you brought up the ass thing first.”  
  
“Are you trying to give me a nervous breakdown?”  
  
Wonho pins Hyungwon against the table and leans in until Hyungwon is nearly flat on top of it. “I make you nervous?”  
  
Hyungwon wriggles about as much as he can without disturbing anything on the table. “Only when you talk about kissing and try to sexually harass me in the kitchen. Get off!”  
  
“Kiss me,” Wonho says simply.  
  
Hyungwon stops trying to escape. He can feel a headache building behind his eyes. “Why are you so fixated on kissing me?”  
  
Wonho reaches up to brush Hyungwon’s hair away from his forehead gently. “Because you have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Hyungwon gawps at the answer. Wonho is fucking insane. He pulls at Wonho and opens his mouth to give him a piece of his mind.  
  
Except, a piece of his mind translates into shoving his tongue down Wonho’s throat and moaning like a virgin. Wonho responds just as eagerly, hands all over Hyungwon’s body and doing _something_ with his tongue that makes Hyungwon see stars and clamp his hands to Wonho’s ass in order to bring him even closer.  
  
“The pizza,” Hyungwon mumbles around Wonho’s tongue. “Gotta finish.”  
  
Wonho pulls back and dips his finger into a bowl of sauce. “Needs tomato,” he says, smearing the sauce along Hyungwon’s neck and licking it off in a very obscene manner. “Ham, sweetcorn, pepper,” Wonho reels off a list of toppings, adding them to Hyungwon’s skin and nibbling at them until Hyungwon feels used, dirty and hornier than a teenage boy at a Twice concert.  
  
“You’re so… _deliciously_ gorgeous when you’re all worked up,” Wonho groans against Hyungwon’s throat. Hyungwon resists humping his leg like a bitch in heat.  
  
The pizza base lays abandoned on the table.

X

  
  
Hyungwon stumbles out of the kitchen ten minutes later to apologise for the delay. Changkyun eyes him sceptically.  
  
“You have cheese in your hair,” he says. “And sauce on your cheek and is that—“ he pauses to peer at Hyungwon’s neck, “—yes, a mushroom. Wonho has weird kinks, dude.”  
  
Hyungwon wants to die in a fire.

X

  
  
Three days later and Hyungwon is relaxing in his and Changkyun’s shared apartment. Changkyun is out for the night and Hyungwon is almost ecstatic for the peace it provides.  
  
The door buzzer brings an abrupt end to his peace.  
  
With an almighty sigh, Hyungwon heaves himself up and presses the intercom button.  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“Delivery for Chae Hyungwon?” a familiar voice replies.  
  
Hyungwon frowns. “I didn’t order anything.”  
  
“Your father sent it.”  
  
Hyungwon’s frown turns upside down. Pizza! His daddy is the best. “Knock when you’re up,” he says into the intercom.  
  
A surprisingly short while later, there is a firm knock on his door. Excitedly, Hyungwon opens it and… stares.  
  
Wonho. Stark naked as the day he was born. With nothing but a pizza box covering any vital anatomy. He wiggles his eyebrows at Hyungwon.  
  
“Did you order a Sausage Special, sir?”  
  
Hyungwon can only think of one thing to say. “My father totally did not send me this.”  
  
“We promise that your delivery will be smokin’ hot, or your money back,” Wonho announces. “And this one is definitely smokin’ hot,” he finishes with a wink a dirty quirk of his mouth.  
  
Hyungwon licks his lips and isn’t sure whether to stare at Wonho’s collarbones, calves or fingers.  
  
“How are you not freezing?” he asks.  
  
Wonho grins, completely shit-eating. “There’s a hole in this pizza box.”  
  
Hyungwon cringes. Sausage Special. Oh, dear Lord. “I didn’t order anything,” he repeats.  
  
Wonho eases the box away, gently, and drops it. “Oh,” he says, slipping into Hyungwon’s apartment and closing the door, “but I definitely came to deliver.”  
  
Hyungwon shivers but does nothing to stop Wonho. The Sausage Special needs a little extra _sauce_ and he’s fought against his needs long enough. He closes the door and follows Wonho into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short fic. My first Hyungwonho ^^  
> Don't laugh but I originally wanted to call this fic "the one where wonho kneads hyungwon like dough". I'm, uh, glad I didn't.  
> Comments are much appreciated~


End file.
